


part of that (in some way)

by wouldratherbe



Series: Running If You Call My Name - the lost years [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Post-Break Up, Running If You Call My Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldratherbe/pseuds/wouldratherbe
Summary: She wondered if Rachel thought about Quinn as often as she thought about Rachel. If it gave her that aching feeling. Not pain, necessarily, just… longing for something that they never truly had together.Or: Quinn’s halfway around the world in Barcelona, trying not to think of Rachel. (Set during year 4 of the Lost Years.)
Relationships: Quinn Fabray/Original Female Character(s), Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Series: Running If You Call My Name - the lost years [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951078
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	part of that (in some way)

**Author's Note:**

> set after the band au universe (Running If You Call My Name by @songbirdfvbray on Twitter), pre-epilogue. read that for the full effect, or skip to End Notes for a ‘here’s what you missed:’
> 
> title from ‘25 in Barcelona’ by jp saxe. I highly recommend listening.

“Quinn, are you ready? The party’s dying without you.”

Quinn rolled over onto her stomach, glaring at her phone. Thirty texts, fourteen calls, and a million social media notifications, but none of them were from the one person she wanted it to be from.

For eight years, she’d been receiving birthday messages from the girl, but her phone was silent today. Well, kind of silent. Maybe it was her own fault for hinting to Sam that she didn’t want Rachel to text her. But it wasn’t like she _meant_ it. Or maybe she did. But she didn’t think that Rachel Berry would ever listen to that. She thought Rachel Berry would have _something_ to say.

She just never thought she wouldn’t be there.

But here she was, in Barcelona, filming her last Amelia Grate movie, completely alone.

Well, that was dramatic. She wasn’t alone. There was a huge party for her in the bar connected to her hotel. But her family was in Ohio. Finn wasn’t there. Mercedes, Sam, Jesse, Santana... Rachel.

But Hannah was waiting for her. And Rudy. Jonah. Taylor. Lily.

Quinn stared at her co-star, acting like she didn’t see the way the girl held the hem of her sinfully short skirt, just waiting for the okay to start making out. That wasn’t happening tonight. Not right now, anyway. Not while there was a party waiting for her, and Quinn had Rachel at the forefront of her mind.

“I’ll be right there. Order me a-”

“Tequila?” Hannah filled in, eyeing the girl curiously. She came to sit by Quinn on the bed, and brushed her hair away from her neck, her fingers lingering over the hickeys that Quinn had scolded her for leaving the day before.

The blonde just scoffed, eyeing the short brunette. Her stomach flipped. “Do you want me to make a fool of myself?”

“I don’t know. I think that’d be kinda funny. And you’d be… happier.”

Quinn rolled her eyes. “And then I’d get sloppy, and angry.”

“Well, we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it, yeah?” Hannah ran her fingers through her hair, winking, and Quinn grinned, shaking her head.

“No. But you go, and I’ll see you down there, yeah?”

It wasn’t until Hannah had left, with a promise to come back if Quinn was taking too long, that Quinn finally tucked her phone back into the nightstand, ignoring the incoming Facetime call from Santana, delivering what was bound to be her twenty-third virtual birthday pinch in the form of some type of insult. She’d get it later. She needed to take her mind off of her old life for a second. A night. A decade, maybe.

That was the whole reason she left the band, right?

###### 

“Han… _Hannah…_ I know you are probably a little hungover, but your call time is seven. Hannah. _Babe._ ”

Quinn kissed the woman’s bare shoulder, smirking at the scratches on her back. Good thing her clothes would cover them.

She wondered if Rachel was still dating that girl. The one that looked like a young Halle Berry. Finn and Jesse said she was alright, but from the single interaction they’d accidentally had once, Quinn didn’t like her very much.

She wondered if Rachel thought about Quinn as often as she thought about Rachel. If it gave her that aching feeling. Not pain, necessarily, just… longing for something that they never truly had together.

God, she should not be thinking about that with Hannah in her bed.

It wasn’t like they were dating. Their relationship was extremely platonic. Hannah just found her way into her bed some nights. Most nights. And Quinn found her way into her lap most days. It was funny. They were enemies on screen, but Hannah was probably her closest friend right now. And she had no idea what Quinn’s old life was like. She didn’t care. That’s probably why this thing between them worked so well.

“Hannah.”

“I’m up! I am. I’m up. What time is it?” She brushed the dark hair out of her eyes, squinting under the light of Quinn’s nightstand, and the blonde was thrown back to a night in a city on a tour with a band. She pushed the memory out of her mind before she could fully remember.

“Five forty-five. You need to shower, and get ready to go.”

“Mm. Fine. Join me?” the woman said, scooting to the edge of her bed to find Quinn’s shirt from last night. The same one she’d made fun of when ripping it off her last night. There were definitely some elements of Santana in Hannah that Quinn didn’t hate, but she couldn’t think about that right now.

“Not today. Well, not right now.”

Hannah stared at her, head tilted like some kind of curious puppy, and smirked. “New song?”

Quinn shrugged. “Something like that.”

She grabbed her guitar from the corner of her room as soon as Hannah turned on the shower, her tone deaf singing drowning out any noise Quinn made. It wasn’t much either way. Getting away from Finn’s overwhelming drumming had done wonders for her musical self, even if she missed it like hell.

But her new stuff was soft. Slower. Less bass, more acoustics.

This one had barely been written yet, but she had an idea. A messy book filled with lyrics, and two hands capable of strumming instruments. She felt seventeen again, sitting in the auditorium, the cool piano bench making her shiver through her Cheerios skirt, Rachel Berry pressed up against her side, hands bumping as they played together. And now, here she was. Alone.

_“I’m halfway around the world with all these people_

_Happy in a foreign language_

_Where they don’t know a thing about you_

_I’m halfway around the world in Barcelona;_

_Trying to feel my world expanding_

_Like none of this was built around you._

_This wasn’t supposed to be about you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> so here's what you missed: After the ‘Going Nowhere’ tour, Quinn takes a contracted acting job to get away from her friends, and Rachel, her pseudo girlfriend. Four years later, Quinn still can’t stop thinking about the girl she left behind. And that's what you missed!
> 
> xx
> 
> please leave kudos and comment if you enjoyed!! thanks for reading xx


End file.
